Forget my mistake
by xx-twilight-fictions-xx
Summary: Ils l'ont quitté, elle a voulu en finir. Mais le destin n'était pas de cet avis et d'autres vampires viennent la sauver. Qui sont-ils? Que va devenir Bella? Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles? Venez le découvrir...
1. Chapitre 1 : Déscente aux enfers

**PROLOGUE**

Oubliez tout de Révélation

Oubliez tout d'Hésitation

Ne vous souciez que de Tentation

Après qu'Edward ait quitté Bella

**- Bella, ..., je dois partir, te quitter, tu ne m'apportes rien de bon. Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne t'entraînerai plus dans ce genre d'épreuves. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.**

« Tu es ma vie maintenant. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existerais plus, Bella. Je suis bien là et je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. » - Voilà ce que Bella aurait voulu que Edward lui dise. Voilà ce qui lui aurait évité une dépression et une descente aux enfers. Voilà ce qui aurait empêché sa mort... LUI et ses mots doux ! LUI et ses paroles d'amour ! Mais hélas, il est parti et a laissé Bella toute seule, perdue dans un trou noir dans lequel elle ne trouve pas de lumière. Bella sombre de jour en jour depuis le départ de son bien-aimé. Elle n'est plus la même. Elle est morte de l'intérieur.

De graves évènements vont se produire, comment va-t-elle faire pour mettre fin à ses souffrances ? Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Arrivera-t-elle à surmonter la douleur ? Rien n'est moins sûr...

**CHAPITRE 1 : DESCENTE AUX ENFERS**

**PDV DE BELLA**

1 an, ..., 1 an qu'il était parti, laissant derrière lui une pauvre fille sans défenses et à la dérive. 1 an qu'il était parti et la douleur était toujours aussi présente. 1 an qu'il était parti et depuis ce temps j'ai arrêté de vivre...

Il m'a abandonné. Il m'a laissé pour morte le jour où il a décidé de quitter Forks, cette ville que moi même je ne peux quitter, pour ne pas oublier, pour ne pas l'oublier lui, pour me rappeler de tous mes moments passés avec lui, même si ce sont eux qui me détruisent chaque jour un peu plus. Mais je ne veux pas m'en séparer. Je préfère de loin souffrir le martyr, comme je le fais depuis 1 an, plutôt que d'abandonner mes espoirs, mes rêves, mes souvenirs...

Il est essentiel à ma survie, alors je reste ici. Attendant son retour. Attendant un signe, n'importe lequel, qui me montrerait qu'il m'aime encore, qu'il pense à moi et qu'il est là, quelque part...

J'ai arrêté le lycée il y a 3 mois car je ne pouvais plus arriver là-bas sans penser à lui, je ne pouvais plus supporter les regards et les paroles des gens qui se trouvaient là-bas, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Alors j'ai tout quitté ! Je vis toujours avec mon père mais je ne fais rien. Je passe toutes mes journées dans ma chambre à pleurer, à prier pour qu'il me revienne, à lui écrire des lettres, à penser à lui. Ma survie tourne autour de lui, comme l'a fait ma vie, à un moment.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'ai retrouvé, dans ma chambre, les objets qu'il m'avait enlevé et que je croyais disparus, c'est-à-dire 2 billets d'avion pour aller voir ma mère Renée, un CD qu'il m'avait gravé avec, entre autres, ma berceuse et la chanson d'Esmée, ainsi que les 3 photos de lui ( la première dans ma cuisine, la deuxième dans le salon avec mon père Charly, et la troisième dans le salon avec moi ). Les larmes n'ont cessé de couler quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il les avait caché dans ma chambre, sous une latte du planché, que j'ai maladroitement cassé en tombant à genoux dessus, un jour où ma souffrance me submergeait...

Nous étions au milieu du mois d'octobre. C'était une journée comme les autres pour moi. Une journée de plus dans ma misérable survie, me disais-je chaque jour. Mais le destin a voulu, une fois de plus, venir bouleverser ma vie.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, en position de chien battu, en train d'écouter ma berceuse, quand le téléphone de la cuisine sonna. Je le laissais sonner, ..., il résonna encore, je le relaissais sonner, ..., puis il recommença. Cette fois c'en était trop ! On ne peut donc pas me fiche la paix quand je suis toute seule ?! Je descendis les escaliers, furieuse d'avance contre mon interlocuteur.

**- Allo ? Dis-je d'une voix glaciale.**

**- Bonjour, heu... vous êtes bien Isabella Swan, la fille du chef Swan ? Me demanda une voix inconnue.**

**- Oui, je peux vous aidez ? Demandais-je par politesse.**

**- En fait, je suis le Docteur Meyer, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncez...**

**- ...**

**- Allo ?! Vous êtes toujours là ?**

**- Oui, je vous écoute.**

Ma voix commençait sérieusement à être déformée par la panique et les sanglots qui montaient petit-à-petit dans ma gorge.

**- Je suis désolé, mais je dois vous informez que votre père a eu un grave accident de voiture cette après-midi. Il est actuellement à l'hôpital dans le coma. Je suis vraiment désolé...**

**- ...**

**- Melle Swan, vous m'entendez ?**

Sa voix était inquiète, il devait se demander si j'arrivais à encaisser le coup. Je raccrochais illico au nez de mon interlocuteur, pris ma veste, les clés de ma chevrolet rouge de 1953 et démarra le plus vite possible en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait Charly, où se trouvait mon père...

Sur la route je sentais des larmes couler en abondance sur mes joues, réduisant ma vue, la brouillant. C'est dans cet état second que j'entrais dans l'hôpital et me dirigeais à l'accueil en demandant où se trouvait le Chef Swan. La secrétaire me lança un regard de compassion avant d'ajouter qu'il était au deuxième étage dans le service des traumatismes crâniens, chambre 257. Je m'y dirigeais précipitamment, et quand je fus arrivée, je fus surprise de voir Charly, mon père, allongé sur le lit, avec un visage moins dure qu'à son habitude, on aurait même pu penser qu'il dormait paisiblement tellement il paraissait serein. Je vins alors m'asseoir près de lui, dans la chaise libre à côté du lit, posa ma main sur la sienne et le contempla comme ça pendant des heures... Jusqu'au moment où... Son cœur vient de s'arrêter ?! Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?! Un groupe de médecins arriva alors à toute vitesse suivit par des infirmières. Ils essayaient de faire repartir le cœur de mon père... Mon père... Celui qui est resté avec moi pendant toute cette année de douleur... Celui qui m'a soutenu... Celui qui m'a apporté un peu de joie dans ce monde... Celui grâce à qui je suis encore là ! Il était là, dans une chambre d'hôpital, recouvert de blessures, juste à côté de moi, et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à lui dire à quel point je l'aime ! A quel point il compte pour moi ! C'est le seul à avoir toujours approuvé mes choix car il croyait en moi ! Il croyait en moi...

Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, le Docteur Meyer s'avança vers moi.

**- Isabella... Je suis vraiment désolé... On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour sauver votre père, mais les blessures étaient trop profondes et il n'a pas survécu... Je suis vraiment désolé...**

Et là, c'était la fin. Je le sentais. Je me laissais glisser le long du mur, ramena mes genoux sur ma poitrine et me balançais d'avant en arrière. J'étais en train de me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Je ne voulais pas comprendre. Je ne voulais pas voir ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**- Isabella, vous allez bien ? Me demanda le médecin, inquiet.**

Je ne pouvais plus parler, je ne voulais pas... La déchirure dans ma poitrine se fissurait en milles morceaux, je n'arrivais plus à faire la différence entre toutes mes douleurs tellement elles étaient intense.

**- Melle Swan ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre père, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je suis sûr...**

**- NOOONNNNN !!!! Criais-je comme une désespérée, alors que les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues rouges. NOOONNNNN !!!! Mon père va TRÈS BIEN !!!! Alors TAISEZ-VOUS, je ne veux plus vous entendre !!!!**

**- Isabella, vous devez comprendre que...**

**- STOP ! Le coupais-je encore brutalement. Je ne veux pas savoir... Mon père va très bien... Charly va très bien... Il va bientôt arriver, il va venir me chercher et on va rentrer à la maison regarder un match de baseball ensemble. Il adore le baseball ! Et je vais lui préparer son dîner comme d'habitude, et ensuite j'irai... Ensuite j'irai... NON !!! Pas ça... NON PAS CHARLY, PAS LUI ! Criais-je encore, alors que je tremblais et que mes pleurs augmentaient. Pas lui, pas lui, pas lui, pas lui.. N'arrêtais-je pas de répéter, comme si je ne voulais pas voir la réalité en face. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? J'ai tant besoin de lui...**

**- Je sais Isabella, je suis vraiment désolé, si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour toi, n'hésites pas à me le demander, je serais là ! Me dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer.**

**- Je... Je dois partir... Je dois partir... Maintenant... J'en peux plus ! Annonçais-je en quittant précipitamment l'hôpital, laissant derrière moi mon père et mes souvenirs.**

J'arrivais sur le parking, montais dans ma voiture et me dirigeais dans la forêt, là où il m'avait abandonné. Là où tout avait commencé. Là où tout se finirait.

Quand je fus arrivée, je repensais à tous mes moments avec lui, une dernière fois, et la plaie s'ouvrait encore plus, laissant une nouvelle fois place à une souffrance sans pareil...

Je n'en pouvais plus. La douleur était trop forte. Je n'arrivais plus à la supporter. Il fallait que je fasse cesser les déchirures de ma poitrine, de mon cœur, de mon âme. Il fallait que j'arrête cette souffrance inépuisable, cette brûlure qui me consumait de l'intérieur. Il était parti. Pour de bon, j'en étais sûre. Je restais là, à attendre qu'il revienne, en vain. Je ne savais même pas depuis combien de temps j'étais accroupie par terre à supplier pour qu'il me revienne, pour qu'il arrête mon agonie, j'avais tant besoin de lui en cet instant...

D'un coup, la solution m'est apparue, comme une délivrance. Je rassemblais toutes les forces qu'il me restait et me levait. Je marchais, je marchais encore, je marchais toujours. J'avançais vers ma destiné, je venais de le comprendre. Edward ne reviendrait plus jamais. Sans lui, je n'existais plus et mon père avait quitté ce monde et il ne reviendrait pas lui non plus, alors, à quoi bon vivre ?!

Je m'arrêtais. J'étais arrivée à destination. Je mis, tant bien que de mal, un pied devant l'autre, doucement, pour savourer chaque moment, chaque seconde, que j'avais passé avec Edward, qui étaient gravés dans ma mémoire, à jamais. Je me rappelais aussi de Charly et des bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble, une dernière fois avant d'aller le rejoindre. Je m'arrêtais à l'instant où mon pied sentit le vide en dessous de lui. Je pris une grande inspiration, qui me secoua de douleur au niveau de la plaie béante de ma poitrine. Je fermais les yeux. Dans mon imagination, je vis le plus beau des cadeaux que l'on puisse me faire avant de mourir : admirer le visage de mon amoureux, de mon bien-aimé, de mon âme sœur. Je souriais. J'étais prête...

**- Au revoir, je t'aime.**

Telles furent mes dernières paroles. Et là, je sautais...

**PDV D'ARO**

Ce jour là, j'étais dans mon avion pour Seattle, je venais rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à mon vieil ami nommé Carlisle. Une fois que je fus arrivé à Forks, accompagné de Jane, Alec, Démétri et quelques gardes, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison des Cullen. Le chef de ce clan m'avait, il y a plus d'un an de cela, indiqué par téléphone l'endroit exacte où il logeait, avec sa famille. Je sortis donc l'adresse de ma poche, que j'avais réécrite sur un vieux bout de papier. Arrivés là-bas, nous fûmes étonnés de ne trouver personne dans la villa. Les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs, et aucune présence n'était détectée. C'est donc à grands regrets que nous retournions d'où nous venions, sans une explication. Sur le chemin du retour nous décidâmes de manger, car comme la ville n'était plus sous la surveillance de Carlisle, je ne voyais pas pourquoi nous allions nous priver ! Comme il faisait encore jour, nous décidions d'aller chasser dans la forêt car il y a sûrement des randonneurs, et au moins, on sera à l'abris des regards. Une fois sur place, nous avancions, sans pour autant trouver de nourriture, jusqu'à ce qu'un parfum exquis nous arriva aux narines. Nous courrions alors, moi, Jane, Alec et Démétri vers cette odeur alléchante. Quand nous arrivâmes, nous nous arrêtâmes net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nos yeux : une belle jeune fille se penchait dangereusement au dessus du vide, à la pointe d'une falaise. Elle semblait sourire, nous l'entendîmes alors prononcer ces quelques mots « Au revoir, je t'aime. », avec un tel amour et une telle passion, que nous n'osions même pas nous jeter sur elle pour pouvoir nous abreuver. Et d'un coup, alors que la vie était devant elle, elle sauta dans le vide, toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres.

**- Aro ? M'interrogea Jane, une pointe de panique dans la voix.**

**- On ne peut pas la laisser... Rajouta Démétri, triste et fasciné par cette créature.**

C'est alors qu'une impulsion me poussa à aller la sauver et la prendre avec moi pour l'aider, elle qui semblait si triste, si souffrante, et pourtant avec un sourire visible. Quel était donc ce mystère ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Quel est son secret ?

**- Je m'en occupe ! Soufflais-je, en sautant à mon tour de la falaise.**

* * *

Alors, verdict ???

Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?

Reviews please XD

A la semaine prochaine...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Réveil difficile

**CHAPITRE 2 : REVEIL DIFFICILE**

**PDV D'EDWARD**

Cela faisait 1 an que j'avais abandonné Bella, ma Bella, dans cette sinistre forêt. Je me sentais misérable de lui avoir infligé ça ! Je me rappellerai à jamais de son visage, plein de souffrances, quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle. Je croyais sincèrement que j'allais flancher, la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aime plus que tout, plus que mon éternité, que j'étais sien et cela pour toujours, mais j'ai tenu, je n'ai pas flanché. J'ai pris sur moi, j'ai fait ça pour la protéger, et je suis parti, sans me retourner. Depuis, ma famille ne me parle presque plus, ils pensent qu'on aurait quand même pu rester car, avec nous, elle ne risquait rien, mais après l'accident de son anniversaire je ne voulais plus prendre de risques, j'étais trop dangereux pour être à ses côtés. Il fallait que je me plis à cette vérité. Depuis ce jour où j'ai abandonné mon amour, mon âme-sœur, ma vie, ma Bella, je ne suis plus rien. Je chasse pour me nourrir mais je ne vis plus. Je reste enfermé toute la journée à m'en vouloir de la faire souffrir ainsi, de la détruire de cette façon...

**PDV DE BELLA**

J'ai soudain ressenti une douleur atroce au niveau de ma poitrine, mon cœur s'affole, fait des sursauts. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Suis-je morte ? Non, je ne suis pas morte, on ne souffre pas autant quand on est mort. Mais où suis-je ? Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Des lacérations me meurtries la poitrine, je n'arrive plus à respirer, je n'en peux plus, j'ai envie de sombrer, d'abandonner, à quoi bon continuer quand on a perdu sa moitié, sa raison de vivre ?! Je me souviens... Je me souviens de ses paroles... Je me souviens de ma souffrance... Je me souviens de mon père... Je me souviens de la falaise... J'ai sauté ! J'ai quitté ce monde de douleurs et de peines pour entrer dans un monde de joies et de bonheur, mais où est ce monde ? Je ne l'ai pas encore atteint ! Je dois attendre encore un peu... Soudain, plus rien... Mon cœur s'est arrêté, il ne bât plus, je suis vraiment morte...

**PDV D'ARO**

Cette nouvelle-née est fascinante, elle sera sûrement dotée de grands pouvoirs. Elle n'a pas souffert pendant sa transformation, et comme pour souligner le tout, elle a duré 1 semaine au lieu de 3 jours ! Étonnant... Son cœur s'est arrêté de battre il y a à peine 2 minutes, elle ne tardera pas à se réveiller, normalement.

**- Jane, préviens-moi quand elle se réveillera, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler pour le moment, lui ordonnais-je.**

**- Oui, père.**

Je retournais dans mon bureau, des attaques de nouveaux-nés m'ont été signalé, il fallait que je m'en occupe avant qu'il y ait trop de dégâts. Sur le chemin je croisa Alec, Démétri et Heidi qui attendaient, dans le couloir, le réveil de leur nouvelle sœur !

**- Des nouvelles, père ? S'enquit Alec.**

**- Oui, son cœur s'est arrêté de battre, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. Vous devriez bientôt accueillir un nouveau membre dans la famille !**

**- Il faudrait organiser un bal en son honneur père, vous ne pensez pas ? Me demanda Heidi, toute joyeuse.**

**- Ce serait une bonne idée, en effet, mais laissons lui le temps de se réveiller et de s'habituer avant d'aller trop vite...**

**- Vous avez raison mais je suis sûre, de toute façon, qu'elle sera ravie ! Répondit-elle en souriant.**

**- Aro ?! Cria soudain Jane. Elle s'est réveillée !**

Nous nous regardâmes tous et entrions voir ma nouvelle fille, la nouvelle membre de mon clan, le clan des Volturi.

**PDV DE BELLA**

Mais où suis-je ? Je ne suis pas au paradis sinon l'homme de ma vie serait là, devant moi. Je ne pense pas être en enfer car je ne souffre plus. Mais alors, où suis-je ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je ne peux même pas ouvrir les yeux. Tout est noir. Mais, cependant, j'entends des chuchotements. Des voix me parviennent, mais elles me sont inconnues, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disent. Je les entends de mieux en mieux et de plus en plus forts, comme si elles avaient haussé le ton. Soudain, je sentis une pression sur ma main, comme si on voulait me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas seule. J'essaie de bouger mais n'y arrive toujours pas. Je sens toujours la chaleur de cette main sur la mienne. J'aimerais tant voir qui cela peut bien être. Peut-être est-ce lui ? Non. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas lui car je me souviens encore très bien de son contact. Ses mains à lui sont froides, très froides. Alors que là, la main est tiède. Cela ne peut pas être lui. Mais qui est-ce ? Charly ? Oh mon dieu ! Si c'est lui, cela veut peut-être dire qu'en réalité je suis bien au paradis car je ne souffre pas et mon père n'est plus sur terre. Donc je ne vois que cette option. Il ne peut en être autrement. J'essaie dans un dernier espoir d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux pour pouvoir contempler le visage de mon père qui m'a tant manqué. C'est bon, j'y arrive, je sens mes paupières se relever...

**- Aro ?! Elle s'est réveillée !**

Une voix que je ne connais pas venait de crier au moment même où j'avais ouvert les yeux. Je tournais alors la tête vers cette voix et aperçu une jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux bruns mi-long, un visage rond, des grands yeux topazes avec un peu de noir autour et un visage très pâle. Elle me regardait avec tendresse et un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et quatres personnes firent leur entrée, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Il y avait trois hommes et une femme. Le premier s'approcha de moi avec un immense sourire.

**- Bonjour ma jolie, comment te sens-tu ?**

**- Heu... Mais qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ? Demandais-je, complètement pommée.**

**- Ah oui, je te prie de m'excuser, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Aro et voici Jane, Heidi, Démétri et Alec.**

Aro est un homme qui a beaucoup de charme, il a de longs cheveux noirs , les yeux rouges avec du noir autour, comme ceux de Jane, et sa peau est encore plus blanche que celle de cette dernière. La prénommée Heidi est une jeune femme d'une grande beauté, elle a une longue chevelure acajou brillante, ses iris sont d'une couleur pourpre assez impressionnante avec une légère teinte de violet, ses lèvres sont rosées et elle possède, elle aussi, une peau d'une blancheur exceptionnelle. Alec est un jeune homme charmant avec des cheveux noirs ébène qui lui tombent sur les épaules, des yeux rouges sang, de fines lèvres rouges et le teint très pâle. Et pour finir Démétri est un jeune homme d'une beauté époustouflante, bien que l'amour de ma vie soit encore plus beau, il a des cheveux noirs coupés courts, des iris rouges avec les contours noirs et une peau blanchâtre. Ils se ressemblent un peu tous mais en même temps ils ont l'air très différent les uns des autres. Mais ce qui attire mon attention, ce sont leurs yeux rouges et leur peau blanche. Ils ressemblent beaucoup... Ils ressemblent beaucoup à...

**- Oh mon dieu, NON !! Criais-je en me levant précipitamment et en me dirigeant vers le fond de la chambre. Que me voulez-vous ? C'est Victoria qui vous envoie, c'est ça ?**

**- Victoria ? Mais qui est Victoria ? Demanda Aro en s'approchant de moi.**

**- Ne vous approchez pas, dis-je, complètement paniquée.**

**- Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire du mal, au contraire, nous sommes ta nouvelle famille.**

**- Vous... Quoi ?! Vous êtes ma nouvelle famille ?! Mais je ne vous connais même pas !**

**- C'est pour ça que nous allons apprendre à nous connaître. Mais pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu nous fasses confiance et que tu nous laisses t'approcher. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, tu n'as rien à craindre avec nous, me dit Démétri en me tendant une main.**

Je pris alors la main qu'il me tendait et alla m'assoir à ses côtés sur le lit, tandis que les autres se placèrent devant nous, debout.

**- Bon, pour commencer, il faudrait que tu nous dises quel est ton nom ? Me demanda Aro, avec un sourire en coin.**

**- Je... Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella.**

**- Très bien Bella, maintenant dis-nous pourquoi tu as sauté de cette falaise ?**

**- Qu... Quoi ?! Demandais-je ahuris, alors que le plaie béante de mon cœur mort se réouvrait sur ses paroles.**

**- Et bien oui, je t'ai sauvé de la mort car tu venais de sauter d'une falaise, je suis donc allé à ton secours, et comme tu m'as fasciné, j'ai décidé de te transformer.**

**- De me transformer ?**

**- Oui, nous sommes des vampires Bella ! Et maintenant tu es comme nous !**

**- Je... Je suis un vampire ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi maintenant alors que j'allais mourir ? Il n'a jamais voulu me transformer et lorsque je met fin à mes jours il faut que je devienne comme lui ! J'en reviens pas !**

Ils me regardaient tous avec de grands yeux, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de bizarre. C'est vrai que j'ai fait un monologue assez étrange mais bon, il n'y a rien de bizarre dans ce que j'ai dit, si ?

**- Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire ? Demandais-je, un peu inquiète.**

**- Heu... Et bien, je pense qu'on n'a pas très bien compris ce que tu viens de dire, me répondit Démétri.**

**- Tu connaissais l'existence des vampires ? Me demanda Aro.**

**- Pour ne rien vous cachez, oui.**

**- Mais, c'est impossible, nos lois interdisent à n'importe quel vampire de dévoiler notre secret ! Qui t'a mise au courant ?**

**- Ce sont les Cullen.**

**- Les Cullen ? Comment as-tu fait leur connaissance ? Me demanda Aro, visiblement intéressé.**

**- Et bien, j'étais dans le même lycée que leurs enfants, donc j'ai sympathisé avec eux, et je suis même...**

Je ne pouvais pas continuer mon discours car mon coeur se déchirait en milles morceaux au souvenir de cette famille et de l'homme que j'aime. Aro me fit un sourire, sûrement pour m'encourager à continuer mon récit, tandis que Démétri me frottait doucement et chaleureusement le dos.

**- Je suis même tombée amoureuse de l'un de ces vampires. Dis-je dans un souffle.**

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre !

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Reviews please XD

A la semaine prochaine...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Changements

**CHAPITRE 3 : CHANGEMENTS**

**PDV DE BELLA**

Tous me regardaient avec de grands yeux, comme si j'avais dit la bêtise du siècle ! Bah quoi, ça peut arriver de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire, non ?! Bon d'accord, ça n'arrive jamais, mais en même temps je ne suis pas comme tout les monde alors je peux comprendre que cela m'est arrivé à moi.

**- Et que s'est-il passé ? Me demanda Alec, curieux.**

**- C'est une longue histoire, et je ne préfère pas en parler. Mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est à cause de lui, entre autres, que j'ai sauté de la falaise. Et que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. En réalité il m'a abandonné il y a 1 an à peu près et je ne l'ai jamais revu lui et sa famille.**

Je me sentais vraiment mal, j'avais l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur. Que l'on m'arrachait le coeur lentement, mais avec force. Démétri a senti que ça n'allait pas car il me mis un bras sur les épaules pour me montrer qu'il compatissait, je suppose.

**- Donc vous n'avez plus aucun contact ? Questionna Aro.**

**- Non. Plus aucun.**

**- Bien, dans ce cas, je ne tiendrais pas les Cullen pour responsable, tant que chacun garde ce qu'il vient d'entendre pour lui.**

**- Tu peux compter sur moi, répondit Démétri.**

**- Moi aussi, répondirent Alec et Jane en même temps.**

**- De même pour moi, rajouta Heidi.**

**- Dans ce cas tout le monde est d'accord, donc n'en parlons plus, conclua Aro.**

Je lui adressais un léger sourire pour le remercier. Il me le rendit aussitôt. Nous continuâmes à parler de ma vie d'humaine, en passant la dernière année qui vient de s'écouler, pour m'éviter de souffrir. Ils avaient tous remarqué que quelque chose s'était passé à ce moment, mais personne n'osait me demander car ils voyaient bien que je n'arrivais pas à en parler, je n'étais pas encore prête. C'est ainsi que j'appris que Jane et Alec étaient jumeaux, que Aro était à la tête du clan des Volturi, la famille qui dirige les vampires, et que j'avais un autre « frère », puisque maintenant ils sont ma famille, qui s'appelle Félix, mais il est en mission, donc je ne le rencontrerais pas avant au moins une semaine. D'après Jane, c'est un jeune homme très beau, avec les cheveux courts noirs, les yeux rouges avec des contours noirs, et un teint très pâles, comme d'habitude ! Quand nous eûmes fini de nous raconter nos vies, ils me firent visiter le château. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est : Wahouuuu !!!!!! Il est magnifique. A la fois ancien, avec une touche de modernité, c'est tout à fait sublime. Aussi on me montra la salle des fêtes, les chambres des membres de ma nouvelle famille et le bureau d'Aro, Marcus et Caïus, les maîtres des lieux. Une fois la visite terminée, Démétri me raccompagna devant ma chambre, me souhaita de bien me reposer car à partir de demain, Aro allait me faire faire un entraînement quotidien pour voir mes performances.

**- Merci Démétri. Merci de m'avoir soutenu aujourd'hui, et merci d'être aussi gentil alors qu'on ne se connaît pas encore beaucoup.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, maintenant tu es un membre à part entière de la famille des Volturi, ma famille, et ta famille. Tu es désormais ma petite sœur et je te promets de prendre bien soin de toi, car j'ai remarqué que tu avais beaucoup souffert quand tu étais humaine, mais je peux te dire qu'ici tu ne souffriras pas. Je me dévouerais à cette cause, en tout cas ! Allez, maintenant vas te reposer, sinon tu ne seras pas prête pour ton premier duel, me lança-t-il avec un magnifique sourire.**

Deux mois plus tard.

Je me réveillais dans ma chambre, comme à mon habitude. Il faisait beau dehors. Le soleil éclairait ma chambre à travers mes rideaux orange pâle. Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur. Malheureusement, en tant que vampire, certaines choses ne m'étaient plus accessible, comme sentir la chaleur, ou encore... En réalité, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui ne me sont plus accessible car, comme vous le savez, je suis différente, et maintenant que je suis devenue un vampire, c'est encore pire ! En effet, à l'inverse des autres de mon espèce, je peux dormir, mais seulement une ou deux fois par semaine quand je suis vraiment fatiguée, je peux aussi pleurer, je peux également rougir ce qui me pose souvent problème, et contre toute attente, je mange de la nourriture humaine car mon estomac n'accepte pas trop le sang, et pourtant j'ai essayé... Cependant, quand je fais vraiment de gros efforts, mais c'est très rare, il est préférable de me faire boire du sang, mais pas du sang humain car je suis comme mon ancienne famille, une "végétarienne" !

Donc, comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis vraiment bizarre comme vampire. Mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai également hérité des bons côtés de mon statut car ma maladresse est partie et je suis, sans vouloir me vanter, d'une grande beauté. En effet, j'ai maintenant une silhouette élancée mais fine, digne d'un superbe mannequin, j'ai des cheveux bouclés et d'un noir profond avec des reflets caramels m'arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos, j'ai la peau d'une blancheur sans pareil, un visage angélique et des yeux or avec de l'argent dedans. Et oui, j'ai bien dit de l'argent ! Marcus m'a expliqué que c'est à cause de mon pouvoir, il m'a dit qu'il était tellement présent en moi qu'on le voyait dans mes yeux, et quand je m'énerve et que mon pouvoir grandit, mes iris deviennent complètement argent, c'est très étrange.

J'entends quelqu'un arriver dans le couloir. Je reconnais les pas dansant de Jane. Elle frappe à ma porte, je lui dis d'entrer.

**- Salut sœurette, alors bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.**

**- Oui, comme un bébé ! Et toi, tu as bien chassé ?**

**- Oui, avec Alec, Démétri, Heidi et Félix on a coincé un groupe d'étudiants partis camper. C'était très amusant !**

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié de vous dire que je suis la seule à Volterra à ne pas boire du sang humain ! Et pourtant j'ai essayé de les convertir, mais rien à faire, ils n'arrivent pas à se contrôler, c'est dommage...

**- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais les autres nous attendent pour l'entraînement, tu viens ?**

- **Oui, j'arrive, lui répondis-je en me levant de mon superbe lit en or.**

Elle me pris la main, et ensemble nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'entraînement, car il y a trop de soleil pour que l'on s'entraîne dehors. Comme tous les matins, Démétri, Alec, Félix, Aro, Marcus et Heidi étaient déjà dans la salle quand nous arrivâmes. J'allais tous leur dire bonjour, et m'attarda dans les bras de Démétri, car depuis que je suis arrivée, il est devenu mon grand frère, ma moitié, je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans lui ! Je me suis aussi beaucoup rapprochée de Jane, elle est devenue ma petite sœur adorée, tandis que Heidi est devenue ma grande sœur, Félix, lui c'est un peu comme mon meilleur ami, mais mes liens avec lui n'ont rien à voir avec ceux que j'ai avec Démétri, et sinon, Alec est juste un gentil grand frère car on ne se parle pas beaucoup, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Quand à Aro, il est devenu comme un père pour moi, tout comme Marcus. Ils me traitent comme une princesse et s'occupent vraiment bien de moi. En gros je les aime vraiment tous !

**- Alors ma belle, prête pour un nouvel entraînement ? Me demanda Démétri en me faisant un grand sourire.**

Démétri me fixait avec un sourire malicieux, j'en conclu donc qu'ils avaient décidé de m'épuiser aujourd'hui ! Je me positionnais au centre de la salle, Démétri, Alec, Félix, Jane et Heidi se placèrent tous en face de moi en ligne. Je me mettais en position d'attaque, ils firent de même. L'entraînement commença...

Comme à mon habitude, j'activais mon bouclier pour arrêter toutes leurs attaques car Jane peut infliger des tortures par la pensée, Alec peut priver les gens de toutes sensations et de tout sens, Heidi peut hypnotiser les gens pour les mettre en confiance, Félix peut provoquer des illusions et, pour finir, Démétri n'a pas de pouvoir mais c'est le meilleur traqueur et il possède une grande force physique. Mais, grâce à mon bouclier, aucun de leur pouvoir ne peut m'atteindre tant que je suis concentrée. Je sens leurs attaques, je ressens leur force, mais je ne cède pas, je suis habituée.

**- Bon Bella, maintenant on complique les choses, tu désactives ton blouclier et tu te bâts avec tes autres pouvoirs, m'ordonna Aro.**

**- D'accord, mais cessez vos attaques le temps que je me positionne.**

Tout le monde s'arrêta, je désactivais mon bouclier et me remis en position d'attaque, ils firent de même, et là Démétri commença. Il se jeta sur moi à un vitesse ahurissante, je ne pus l'éviter et m'écrasa sur le sol avec lui. Pour le faire partir je lui envoya une décharge électrique et lui fit voir une illusion. Il se recula et ne bougea plus. Je m'attaquais alors à Jane qui essayait de me provoquer une douleur mentale, mais comme je faisais de même le pouvoir s'annulait à chaque fois, je lui envoya donc en vitesse une grande boule d'eau qui l'envoya dans le mur. Elle grogna et moi j'éclatais de rire, comme les autres. Seul Démétri ne riait pas car il était toujours prisonnier de mon illusion. Heidi essaya de m'hypnotiser mais je la repoussais en lui envoyant mon bouclier en pleine tête et elle fût projetée dans le mur. Il ne restait plus que Félix. Pour ne pas qu'il m'envoie d'illusion je lui lançais une grande vague de panique qui le déconcentra. Je lui lançais ensuite une décharge et activa mon bouclier pour qu'il atterrisse, lui aussi, dans le mur. C'est bon, j'ai encore gagné !

**- Bravo Bella ! Tu t'améliores de jour en jour ! C'était parfait, me félicita Marcus en me serrant dans ses bras.**

Je lui fis un grand sourire et libéra Démétri de mon illusion. Il me regarda, puis quand il compris la situation il éclata de rire, surtout en voyant Jane toute mouillée. Il faut dire que j'ai de grands pouvoirs puisque j'ai un bouclier physique et mental et je peux copier ou créer n'importe quel pouvoir à ma guise. Pour le moment j'ai copié le pouvoir de tous mes frères et sœurs, ainsi que celui de Aro qui consiste à voir tout du passé d'une personne en la touchant, celui de Marcus qui devine les relations entre les gens, j'ai aussi créé celui de Jasper qui consiste à percevoir l'état d'esprit des gens et à influencer leurs émotions, ainsi que celui d'Alice qui me permet de voir l'avenir. Je me suis interdit de copier celui de l'homme qui m'a abandonné car je souffrirais trop en pensant à lui à chaque fois que j'utiliserais son pouvoir. J'ai aussi créé quelques pouvoirs, pour essayer, comme contrôler les éléments, c'est-à-dire contrôler l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air. Et je me suis arrêtée là, c'est déjà pas mal !

**- Bravo ma puce, tu t'es très bien débrouillée aujourd'hui, me félicita Démétri en me prenant dans ses bras.**

**- Merci ! Et encore j'ai pas tout donné, je suis même pas fatiguée, dis-je avec un grand sourire.**

Il rigola avec moi et me donna un baiser sur le front en m'enlaçant la taille et en m'entraînant vers le reste de la famille.

* * *

Voici le chapitre 3 XD

Vous en pensez quoi ???

REVIEWS PLEASE !!!

A la semaine prochaine...


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'annonce

**CHAPITRE 4 : L'ANNONCE**

**PDV DE BELLA**

J'étais sur le point de quitter ma salle d'entraînement avec mes frères et soeurs quand Aro nous interpella.

**- Les enfants, j'ai prévu une surprise demain soir pour Bella, nous dit-il.**

**- Chouette, qu'avez-vous prévu père ? Demanda Heidi, toute joyeuse.**

**- Et bien, j'ai suivi ton conseil Heidi, j'ai organisé une soirée en l'honneur de Bella, car demain comme vous le savez tous cela fera deux mois, que notre princesse nous aura rejoint, et j'ai décidé de convier les vampires et les clans de vampires les plus puissants pour faire une réception et annoncer, en même temps, l'arrivée officielle d'un nouveau membre dans notre famille.**

**- Oh, c'est génial ! Hein Bella ? Me demanda Jane.**

**- Oui, merci beaucoup, mais vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça pour moi, une soirée en famille me conviendrait parfaitement, dis-je, un peu affolée par la soirée que mon père a prévu.**

**- Bella, ma chère enfant, ne t'inquiètes pas pour la soirée, tout est déjà organisé, les invités ont été prévenu il y a une semaine et tous ont répondu favorable à ma demande. Ce sera une soirée fabuleuse, enfin, un bal fabuleux, car je vais te présenter officiellement devant tout le monde et ensuite tu devras danser avec les chefs de clan, puis avec les personnes que tu veux, biensûr.**

**- Ca va être super ! En plus il nous faut de nouvelles robes et vous les garçons, il vous faut de nouveaux costumes, ce qui veut dire : !!!!!! Cria Heidi en même temps que Jane.**

Ces deux là, on ne les changera jamais ! Donc une soirée est organisée en mon honneur demain soir, il y aura beaucoup de monde, que des vampires tout du moins, sauf à l'heure du repas ! Je déteste les réceptions car comme les gens m'observent toujours je me met à rougir, puisque j'ai gardé cette caractéristique humaine, et c'est très gênant !

Je me dirigeais alors avec mes frères et sœurs vers le garage pour partir dans le centre ville faire les magasins. Il y a beaucoup de voitures chez nous, car on en a une chacun, donc je vous raconte pas la taille du garage ! Comme voiture j'ai une Audi TTC1 rose pâle décapotable, Jane a une Mini Cooper beige et noire, Heidi a une Volkswagen Jetta blanche, Démétri a une Porsche Carrera grise, Félix a une Audi R8 rouge, Alec a un Hummer noir et Aro, Marcus et Caïus ont chacun un modèle différent de Mercedes. Il y a aussi d'autres voitures appartenant aux amis qui séjournent ici, mais pas beaucoup.

Pour partir faire du shopping nous avons décidé de prendre ma voiture et celle d'Alec, car il va y avoir pas mal de sacs ! Démétri et Jane sont montés avec moi, tandis que Heidi et Félix sont montés avec Alec. Nous roulions assez vite sur le chemin, comme à notre habitude, et nous arrivâmes à destination en moins de dix minutes. Une fois sur place nous nous séparâmes en deux groupes, celui des garçons et celui des filles, pour pouvoir aller plus vite. Au bout de quatre magasins aucunes de nous n'avaient trouvé son bonheur, mais là, devant moi, je vis la plus belle robe que j'avais jamais vu ! Elle était en vitrine. De couleur bleu nuit avec des petits papillons blancs-argents par endroits, elle avait de fines bretelles et moulait très bien le haut du corps en devenant un peu évasée à partir des hanches pour s'arrêter au niveau des genoux. Elle était en soie et était vraiment magnifique.

**- Les filles venez voir, leur dis-je en leur montrant la vitrine. Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**- Franchement... Tu devrais trop la prendre elle est sublime, elle tira à ravir, le bleu c'est ta couleur, me répondit Jane.**

**- Oui, elle a raison, venez on va l'acheter, nous dit Heidi en entrant dans le magasin.**

Après avoir acheté ma robe, nous sommes allées acheter des chaussures à talons, un peu ouvertes, bleu nuit, elles aussi. Puis nous avons trouvé la robe de Jane. Elle est rose pâle et a presque la même forme que la mienne. Elle acheta avec des petites ballerines blanches, puis ce fût le tour d'Heidi de trouver son bonheur. Sa robe est noire, sans bretelles et tombe jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle est couverte de paillettes, et pour assortir le tout, elle acheta des chaussures à talons noires. Nous retournions alors sur le parking pour rejoindre nos voitures et rentrer à la maison, et nous vîmes les garçons qui nous attendaient déjà.

J'étais en train de me préparer avec Jane et Heidi dans ma chambre quand Démétri frappa à ma porte.

**- Bella ? Tu es prête ?**

**- Heu... Non pas encore ! Rentres, lui dis-je.**

Il entra et en nous voyant il éclata de rire. C'est vrai qu'en voyant Jane avec des bigoudis dans les cheveux, moi en serviette de bain et Heidi en train de se faire les ongles des pieds on ne pouvait que rire !

**- Vous êtes trop marantes comme ça ! Il faudrait prendre une photo, dit-il en s'esclaffant de plus belle.**

**- Oh, ça va, on se prépare, c'est normal, répondit Jane, un peu énervée.**

**- Il faudrait quand même vous dépêchez parce que tous les invités sont dans la salle, on attend plus que vous ! Félix et Alec sont dans le couloir puisque Aro veut qu'on fasse notre entrée par deux.**

**- Ok Démétri, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Je finis de me préparer et on y va, donc les filles dépêchez-vous, quand je sors vous devrez être prêtes !**

Sur ce, je rentrais dans la salle de bain, mis ma robe à une vitesse vampirique, mis aussi rapidement mes petites perles argent en forme de papillons dans mes cheveux bouclés, me maquillais vite fait, mais bien fait, et sortis de la pièce. Quand je rentrais dans ma chambre, Jane et Heidi étaient prêtes, elles étaient magnifiques. Quand elles me virent, elles ouvrirent grand la bouche, mais aucun son ne me parvînt. Démétri s'approcha de moi en me tendant son bras.

**- Tu es vraiment sublime Bella, il n'y a pas d'autres mots !**

**- Merci, répondis-je en rougissant.**

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois de me voir rougir, je leur tirais alors la langue et ils rigolèrent encore plus ! Alec et Félix avaient dû les entendre rire car ils débarquèrent d'un seul coup dans la chambre et rigolèrent eux aussi en me voyant avec les joues de plus en plus rouges !

**- Bon, si vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi, on pourrait peut-être y aller, dis-je agacée.**

**- Mais oui, on y va princesse. Et au passage, vous êtes magnifiques les filles, nous fit remarquer Félix.**

Alec acquiesça avec un grand sourire, et c'est dans la bonne humeur que nous marchâmes jusqu'à la salle des fêtes. Arrivés devant les portes je pris une grande bouffée d'air et fit un signe de tête aux serviteurs pour qu'ils ouvrent les grandes portes. Je me tournais alors vers mes frères et sœurs et ils me firent tous un sourire pour m'encourager, je les remerciais, serra un peu plus fort ma prise sur le bras de Démétri et entra dans la salle suivie de Jane et Alec, et de Heidi et Félix. Le silence retentit à notre arrivée. Aro me fit signe de le rejoindre sur la scène avec le reste de ma famille. J'avançais le yeux fixés sur mon père pour éviter de rougir en voyant tous les regards sur moi. Une fois aux côtés de ce dernier, Démétri me lâcha le bras avec un magnifique sourire en coin et recula d'un pas pour rejoindre nos frères et sœurs. Aro me sourit, saisit un micro et commença son discours.

**- Bonsoir à tous. Je vous remercie d'avance d'avoir accepté mon invitation. Si je vous ai réuni ici c'est pour vous présentez la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux, ma nouvelle fille, Bella Volturi.**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre et je me sentis rougir. Aro me donna un baiser sur le front et je ressentis une grande fierté en lui grâce à mon pouvoir, je lui fis alors un sourire des plus ravissant et il reprit son discours.

**- Comme je viens de vous le dire, Bella est ma nouvelle fille, et j'ai organisé cette réception en son honneur car aujourd'hui cela fait exactement deux mois, que ma chère princesse a rejoint mon clan. J'ai donc tenu à vous la présentez officiellement pour qu'elle soit reconnue comme un membre à part entière de mon clan. Je suppose aussi que vous avez tous remarqué la différence entre Bella et nous. C'est aussi la raison de cette soirée. Bella est de loin le vampire le plus puissant que je connaisse et je voulais donc vous la présentez. En effet, c'est un vampire, mais sa transformation a duré une semaine au lieu de trois jours. A son réveil, on s'est aperçu qu'elle pouvait pleurer et rougir et, à notre plus grand étonnement, qu'elle se nourrissait encore comme les humains. Cependant, elle a la force d'un vampire, ainsi que sa vitesse et ses sens améliorés mais, en plus de cela, elle possède des pouvoirs extraordinaire. Elle a un bouclier physique et mental pour la protéger, et en plus de cela, elle possède un pouvoir des plus fascinant qui lui permet de copier ou de créer à sa guise n'importe quel pouvoir.**

Je vis tous le monde me dévisager avec de grands yeux ahuris. Je souriais. J'étais contente. Ils savaient maintenant tous de quoi j'étais capable. Aro se tourna alors vers moi et me tendis sa main. Je la saisis et il termina son discours.

**- Je vous présente donc officiellement Bella Volturi, ma fille et ma plus grande fierté.**

Il avait dit ça en levant mon bras en l'air. Tout le monde applaudit, mais cette fois avec plus de force. Il me sourit et m'emmena au centre de la piste de danse. Il fit signe aux musiciens de commencer. Une valse débuta et Aro m'entraîna avec lui dans une grâce infinie. Je tournais ensuite de mains en mains avec des vampires que je ne connaissais même pas, mais ils étaient tous gentil. Ce fût alors au tour de Démétri de danser avec moi sur un slow, suivit de Félix et Alec. Je remarquais que d'autres couples avaient rejoint le centre de la salle. C'est à ce moment que je vis Aro remonter sur la scène avec un micro, et dès que la chanson s'arrêta, les invités applaudirent. Je me stoppais donc dans ma danse avec Alec qui me souriait. Aro reprit la parole.

**- Mes chères invités, que serait une reception sans nourriture ?! Je déclare donc le buffet ouvert !**

Sur ses paroles, les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer une bonne trentaine d'humains, tous aussi perdus les uns que les autres. Tous les invités, sauf les végétariens se précipitèrent vers leur repas. On pouvait entendre de petits cris par moment, mais c'est surtout l'odeur du sang qui envahie la pièce. Je commençais à avoir la nausée à force, alors je sortis à vitesse vampirique pour me diriger vers les cuisines afin de me remplir le ventre aussi ! Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes que je mangeais des fruits sans m'arrêter. Pour terminer mon festin, je pris une pomme et me dirigeais vers la salle. Je commençais à la manger devant le regard ahuris de certains vampires, et le sourire d'Aro. Soudain, je vis une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Un clan de vampires me fixait avec de grands yeux qui montraient de la surprise, de la tristesse, de la culpabilité et de l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour. C'était le clan des Cullen...

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 4 !!

Alors, verdict ???

REVIEWS PLEASE XD

A la semaine prochaine...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles

**CHAPITRE 5 : RETROUVAILLES**

**PDV D'EDWARD**

Ma vie était devenue une routine, un enchaînement de moments tous similaires les uns des autres et qui se répétaient tous les jours sans interruption. Depuis quelques temps, ma famille et moi nous étions installés en Alaska, à côté de nos amis les Dénali.

Ma famille passait le plus clair de son temps avec eux, alors que moi je restais enfermé dans ma chambre à longueur de journée, et ne sortais désormais que pour me nourrir occasionnellement quand je sentais la faim me tirailler douloureusement.

J'étais seul. Désespérément seul. Les seules personnes qui venaient encore me rendre visite étaient les Dénali, car comme ils ne connaissaient pas ma Bella, ils n'avaient pas de raison de m'en vouloir pour ce que j'avais fait. Ma famille, elle, m'ignorait royalement, même si j'entendais souvent Esmée se rendre coupable de mon état, de même que Jasper qui pensait que tout était de sa faute. Alice, elle, faisait comme si je n'étais pas là, mais surveillait quand même mon futur pour voir si je ne faisait pas de choses inconscientes. Emmett m'en voulait beaucoup de ne plus pouvoir partager des moments avec sa petite sœur, comme il aimait appeler Bella. Rosalie s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été gentille avec elle, mais n'osait pas le dire à voix haute et se fustigeait en pensées. Quand à Carlisle, il ne venait pas me voir car il ne caussionnait pas mon comportement et trouvait que ce que j'avais fait avait plongé notre famille dans la tristesse et la culpabilité.

Aujourd'hui devait être un jour comme les autres, mais le destin avait décidé encore une fois de s'emmêler. J'étais toujours dans ma chambre et ma famille était chez les Dénali, quand tout-à-coup une odeur de vampire qui m'était inconnu se fit sentir. Je me levais d'un bon de mon canapé et descendis les marches à vitesse vampirique. Arrivé devant la maison, je me mis en position d'attaque et peu de temps après ma famille et les Dénali arrivèrent en renforts.

Alice se plaça à côté de moi et parla sans me regarder.

**- C'est pas la peine de te mettre en position d'attaque, c'est un émissaire envoyé par les Volturi pour nous remettre une invitation, il n'y a aucun danger.**

Et elle retourna auprès de Jasper comme si de rien n'était. Carlisle se posta devant moi, suivi de près par Tanya et Eléazar. Moins d'une minute plus tard, un vampire vêtu de noir fit son apparition devant nous. Il s'avança jusqu'à arriver en face de nous.

**- Salutation à vous. Je suis envoyé par Aro en personne pour remettre à chacun de vos clans une invitation à un bal qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine à Volterra. Votre présence est très fortement souhaitée. Je vous remet donc vos invitations et espère vous revoir lors de la cérémonie.**

Il tendit une enveloppe à Carlisle et fit de même avec Eléazar avant de nous saluer et de reprendre sa route pour aller distribuer d'autres invitations. Sans un mot de plus, nous nous dirigeons tous vers le salon où tout le monde pris place sur les canapés et fauteuils pendant que je restais debout.

Carlisle pris la parole en premier quand tout le monde fut installé.

**- Bien, je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix quand à la réponse de notre présence à ce bal. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'Aro organise une telle cérémonie donc je suppose que cela doit être important.**

**- Je suis d'accord. Je pense qu'il nous faut y aller. Un tel rassemblement doit cacher quelque chose de précieux pour lui, répondit Eléazar.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir les invitations ? Il doit y avoir plus de précisions à l'intérieur, demanda Alice.**

Ils ouvrirent donc leurs enveloppes et c'est Carlisle qui en fit la lecture à voix haute.

**- Mes chers amis, par cette lettre je vous invite à participer au bal que je donne en l'honneur de ma nouvelle fille, récemment entrée dans nos rangs, et qui deviendra de ce fait une Volturi à part entière aux yeux de tous à la fin de cette cérémonie. Vous êtes donc conviés à vous joindre à nous lors de cette fête qui se déroulera le 25 décembre à Volterra. Pour ceux qui le souhaite, vous pouvez séjourner parmi nous avant et après la cérémonie, et pour les autres votre présence est juste requise. Avec mes sincères salutations, Aro Volturi.**

**- Et bien... On peut dire qu'il n'y va pas par quatre chemins ! S'exclama Emmett.**

**- En effet. Je propose donc que nous y allions tous, comme ça Aro n'aura rien à nous reprocher et nous verrons de ce fait qui est cette nouvelle recrue qu'ils veulent tant nous présenter.**

**- Je suis d'accord avec toi Carlisle. Il vaut mieux rester dans les bonnes grâce des Volturi que de se les mettre à dos, répondit Eléazar.**

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions tous, une semaine plus tard, c'est-à-dire le 25 décembre, dans un avion qui nous conduit tout droit à Volterra. Nous avions décidé de n'y aller que pour la cérémonie et de rentrer directement après en Alaska, sauf si Aro nous demandait de rester encore quelques temps pour d'autres raisons. Nous préférions écourter notre séjour là-bas.

Une fois arrivés en Italie, Les Dénali allèrent directement à Volterra pendant que nous nous allions chasser au alentours puisque eux s'étaient déjà nourris avant de prendre l'avion. Une fois notre faim apaisée, nous prenions tous le chemin qui nous mènerait vers ce bal tant attendu.

Arrivée à destination, nous entrèrent directement dans la grande salle, dont des serviteurs nous ouvrirent les portes, et nous dirigions vers les Dénali qui étaient un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres vampires. La musique venait juste de se terminer quand nous prenions place près d'eux.

**- Qu'avons-nous loupé ? Demanda Carlisle.**

**- Aro a fait la présentation de sa nouvelle fille, comme il l'appelle, et elle est pour le moins étonnante. Nous allons sûrement pouvoir faire connaissance avec elle plus tard dans la soirée, répondit Irina.**

**- Qu'a-t-elle de si étonnant ? Interrogea Jasper.**

**- Et bien, il semblerait qu'elle est encore des facultés d'humaines malgré sa transformation. De plus Aro nous a dit qu'en plus de posséder un bouclier physique et psychique, elle a aussi le don de copier ou de créer un pouvoir ! Cette petite est tout à fait fascinante et elle a l'air adorable, nous informa Carmen.**

**- Elle est aussi d'une grande beauté, comme on en voit rarement dans une vie, même en étant vampire. Elle a quelque chose de différent. Comme si elle était plus qu'un vampire. C'est assez dur à expliquer. Il faut la voir pour pouvoir s'en apercevoir. Et elle a aussi des yeux différents. Ils sont de couleur or, mais avec de l'argent à l'intérieur, c'est assez bizarre, continua Kate.**

**- Et bien ! On peut dire que Aro à tiré le gros lot avec elle, lança Emmett.**

**- C'est peut dire ! Je sens en elle une telle puissance, s'en est presque effrayant ! D'habitude avec mon don de ressentir et détecter les dons des autres je n'ai pas de problèmes, mais avec elle, c'est comme si, tellement elle a de puissance en elle, que mon pouvoir disjonctait ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, répondit Eléazar.**

Avant que nous puissions en apprendre plus sur cette fille fascinante, Aro, qui s'était dirigé vers la scène pris la parole.

**- Mes chères invités, que serait une réception sans nourriture ?! Je déclare donc le buffet ouvert !**

Sur ses paroles, les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer une bonne trentaine d'humains, tous aussi perdus les uns que les autres. Les vampires présents se dirigèrent vers leur festin pendant que nous nous écartions encore un peu plus de la foule pour essayer de ne pas être tenté par le sang humain. Jasper, qui avait encore un peu de mal avec ça, arrêta de respirer et se concentra sur Alice qui lui disait des paroles apaisantes.

Après ce qui me parût une éternité, la plupart des vampires étaient rassasiés et recommencèrent à parler entre eux. Des gardes vinrent nettoyer la salle des corps humains et du sang qui jonchait parfois le sol. La salle reprit enfin une allure normale.

**- Tiens, la voilà, nous informa Tanya.**

Et là, tout dérapa. Nous nous retournâmes tous pour enfin pouvoir apercevoir la raison pour laquelle Aro avait fait ce bal et si je n'étais pas mort, je crois que mon cœur aurait lâché dans la seconde. Elle était là, devant moi. Plus belle que jamais. Mangeant innocemment une pomme en regardant autour d'elle. Et quand son regard croisa le mien, elle lâcha son fruit et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos percute le mur qui était derrière elle. Elle commença à respirer fort, comme si elle était en manque d'air et finit par poser sa main sur son cœur comme si il lui faisait mal.

Aro arriva dans la seconde près d'elle pour lui demander si ça allait, mais elle ne répondait pas, elle continuait de me fixer, tout comme je le faisais. Puis, sorti de nul part, un cri de douleur perturba ma contemplation. Un cri de douleur venant de Jasper. Je me retournais pour le voir à genoux, pratiquement en train d'agoniser tout en suppliant pour que ça s'arrête. Il releva un regard désespéré vers Bella, qui, elle, pleurait et tomba à genoux, dans la même position que Jasper, comme si elle partageait sa souffrance.

La salle était dans un silence de mort. Aucun bruit n'était émis sauf les plaintes de Jasper, les pleurs de Bella, les paroles d'Alice pour réconforter son mari, et celles d'Aro pour savoir ce que sa fille avait. Puis tout d'un coup, tout changea. Jasper arrêta de ressentir la douleur de Bella et pût se relever, mais il continuait de la regarder comme si quelque chose n'était pas normal. Démétri se précipita sur Bella et la pris dans ses bras pour la calmer, mais le mal était déjà fait et elle se releva sans son aide en regardant Aro avec la plus grande colère.

**- Tu savais, l'accusa-t-elle. Tu savais qu'ils seraient là et tu ne me l'as pas dit ! C'est toi qui les a invité ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça alors que tu sais très bien ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû ! Je te déteste !**

Et elle quitta la salle sans plus de paroles. Aro nous regardait avec des yeux désolés et il me fit comprendre, par ses pensées, que je devrais aller la retrouver pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Je me précipitais alors à sa suite et la retrouvais dans les bois grâce à son odeur. Elle était debout, me tournant le dos et ne bougeait pas, telle un statut. Les seuls mouvements de son corps étaient ceux de ses épaules à causes de ses sanglots. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, alors je m'avançais doucement vers elle pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle se retourna alors d'un bloc et me fit face en levant sa main dans ma direction.

**- Ne t'approches pas de moi !**

Sa voix était pleine de haine et je voyais ses yeux changer de couleur au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ils devenaient de plus en plus argent. Des larmes continuaient de couler le longs de ses joues rosies par ses pleurs et par la colère. J'essayais encore d'amorcer un pas vers elle mais, une fois de plus, elle m'en empêcha.

**- JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS M'APPROCHER ! QU'EST-CE-QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS LA DEDANS !**

**- Bella, laisses-moi t'expliquer...**

**- M'EXPLIQUER QUOI ? IL N'Y A RIEN A EXPLIQUER ! TU M'AS DEJA TOUT DIT LE JOUR OU TU M'AS LACHEMENT ABANDONNE AU MILIEU DE CETTE FORET !**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, laisses-moi au moins...**

**- NON, me coupa-t-elle sèchement. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, TU M'AS FAIT ASSEZ DE MAL COMME CA ! REGARDES OU J'EN SUIS AUJOURD'HUI, TU CROIS QUE C'EST MIEUX QUE SI TU ETAIS RESTE AVEC MOI ? JE NE SUIS PLUS RIEN, TU M'AS COMPLETEMENT DETRUITE ! JE SUIS DEVENUE CE QUE TU NE VOULAIS PAS QUE JE SOIS ! ET C'EST TA FAUTE !**

**- Je suis désolé...**

**- Tu es désolé ? TU ES DESOLE ? ET MOI QU'EST-CE-QUE JE DEVRAIS DIRE ? J'AI ETE TELLEMENT IDIOTE DE CROIRE QUE QUELQU'UN COMME TOI AURAIT PU M'AIMER ! JE N'ETAIS QU'UNE HUMAINE BANALE ET INSIGNIFIANTE, MAIS MAINTENANT JE SUIS TELLEMENT PLUS ! POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS DEPUIS MA NAISSANCE JE SUIS IMPORTANTE...**

**- Tu es importante pour moi...**

**- ET TU CROIS QUOI ? QU'EN ME DISANT CA JE VAIS ALLER ME JETER DANS TES BRAS POUR QUE QUAND TU AURAS FAIT LE TOUR DE MA NOUVELLE PERSONNALITE ET DE MES NOUVELLES PERFORMANCES TU ME LAISSES ENCORE TOMBER PARCE QUE TU N'AURAS PLUS DE DISTRACTIONS ? C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX ? TU VEUX ENCORE T'AMUSER AVEC MOI ?**

**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...**

**- ET BIEN TU PEUX TOUJOURS COURRIR PARCE QUE PLUS JAMAIS JE NE ME LAISSERAIS AVOIR PAR QUELQU'UN COMME TOI !**

Elle était vraiment en colère et je n'arrivais pas à la raisonner. Ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement argent maintenant et ses ongles prenaient une couleur noir, presque la même que la couleur de ses cheveux. Au loin des bruit de pas nous parvenaient. Il me fallait du renfort et ils arrivaient.

* * *

Voici le nouveau chapitre !!! Alors, verdict ???

Encore désolée de mon retard , mais je me suis concentrée sur ma nouvelle fiction !!!

REVIEWS PLEASE !!!

A la semaine prochaine...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Puissance

**CHAPITRE 6 : PUISSANCE**

**PDV DE BELLA**

Ils étaient tous là. La famille Cullen avec Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie. Ils s'étaient placés aux côtés d'Edward. Ma famille était présente aussi. Aro, Démétri, Félix, Alec, Jane et Heidi. Ils étaient, eux aussi à côté de la famille Cullen.

**- Bella que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda Aro, inquiet car il voyait bien que mes yeux étaient devenus complètement argent et mes ongles noirs.**

**- Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, lui dis-je tout bas, alors que ma respiration était de plus en plus saccadée et que les larmes inondaient mon visage.**

**- Calmes-toi Bella, me demanda Démétri en s'avançant vers moi.**

**- Non, lui dis-je dans un souffle. Ne t'approches pas. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Je vais craquer d'ici peu de temps. Il faut que vous partiez tous. Rentrez vite à l'intérieur, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Je le sens.**

Je levais alors les yeux vers Démétri qui me regardait avec peine. Il savait très bien ce que j'endurais car il connaissait tout de mon passé. Il savait pourquoi j'étais dans cet état. Il se recula alors doucement et fit face aux autres personnes présentes.

**- Il faut s'en aller père. Bella ne va pas bien du tout. Ses sentiments et ses émotions sont en train de prendre le dessus. Elle va très bientôt craquer. Elle est en train de se retenir du mieux qu'elle peut. Il faut vite partir avant qu'elle ne libère son pouvoir !**

**- Que se passe-t-il Démétri ? Demanda Carlisle. Ne pouvons-nous pas l'aider ?**

**- Non, c'est trop tard, répondit ce dernier. Elle ne peut plus se contenir. Si nous voulons rester en vie, il nous faut nous éloigner d'elle le plus rapidement possible.**

Sur ces paroles, je sentis mon pouvoir grandir encore. J'allais craquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il faut qu'ils partent et vite ! Je me sentais de plus en plus puissante. La douleur me submergeait. Je tombais, genoux à terre, sous la souffrance. Jasper fit de même. Il ressentait ma peine. En levant les yeux je vis Alice et Emmett s'éloigner à toute vitesse avec Jasper. Rosalie, Esmée, Jane, Heidi, Alec et Félix firent de même. Aro me regarda avec compassion et s'en alla à son tour. Démétri attendait que tout le monde soit parti pour y aller, malheureusement Edward ne voulait pas s'en aller, bien que Carlisle essayait de le persuader.

**- Dépéchez-vous, dis-je dans un souffle. Je ne tiens plus !**

**- Laisses-moi t'aider mon amour, me demanda Edward, la peine se lisait sur son visage et dans ses yeux.**

**- J'en peux plus ! Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, pars, et vite. Je souffre trop. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Pars ! Je refuse de vous faire du mal...**

Sur ces paroles, je vis Démétri prendre Edward par le bras, aidé de Carlisle, et partir à vitesse vampirique. Je me retrouvais seule. En pleine forêt. Je ne sentais plus leurs odeurs. Ils étaient à l'intérieur du château. Je pouvais enfin me libérer.

Je sentis une vague de puissance s'échapper de mon corps et les arbres les plus proches de moi s'effondrèrent. Les larmes ravageaient mon visage. Je n'en pouvais plus, s'en était trop pour moi. Je poussais alors un hurlement plein de souffrance. Une nouvelle vague s'échappa de mon corps, encore plus puissante que la précédente, et d'autres arbres tombèrent, eux aussi, sur le sol. Un nouveau hurlement retentit, puis un autre, puis encore un autre... Les arbres s'effondraient petit-à-petit. La douleur et la souffrance qui me possédaient s'échappaient de mon corps par de puissantes vagues destructrices. Cela continuait encore et encore. Mon agonie s'éternisait. Elle me dévorait, me poussant à utiliser toutes mes forces et à évacuer toute ma peine. Je pleurais, je hurlais, je détruisais tout aux alentours. La forêt était complètement brûlée sur un bon kilomètre au moins. Il ne restait plus rien, juste des cendres et de la fumée. Et moi, en plein milieu, à genoux...

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée ainsi mais, au bout de ce qui me semblait être une éternité, ma souffrance s'apaisa. Mes forces me quittaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Soudain la tête me tourna. Je m'aperçus que je ne dégageais plus de vagues destructrices. J'essayais de me lever, mais quand je fus debout je m'écroulais de nouveau sur le sol. Je n'avais plus de force. J'étais allongée par terre, au milieu de cet enfer, et je regardais le ciel. Il était magnifique. C'était la pleine lune et il y avait pleins d'étoiles. C'est alors que je me suis dit que si je venais à mourir cette nuit, ce serait sur une vision sublime...

Le temps passait et je devenais de plus en plus faible. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, mais je savais que si je les fermais, je ne les réouvrirais sûrement plus. Alors je résistais. Je luttais contre cette tentation de me laisser aller et de tout oublier. Tout à coup, je sentis des odeurs se rapprocher de moi. Puis je vis toute la famille Cullen ainsi que la mienne revenir. Démétri s'approcha de moi et mis sa main sur ma joue en me caressant tendrement pendant que les autres se placèrent autour de moi pour voir comment j'allais.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, je suis là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu vas t'en sortir, me dis Démétri tandis que Carlisle s'agenouillait à mes côtés**.

**- Elle est très faible, je ne sais pas si elle va tenir encore longtemps, c'est comme si ses forces la quittaient, c'est vraiment bizarre, annonça ce dernier pendant qu'il m'examinait.**

**- Je suis désolée, dis-je dans un faible murmure, mais je savais très bien qu'ils m'entendaient tous. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, je suis désolée...**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, me dit Aro en s'agenouillant à son tour à côté de moi. Nous allons tout faire pour que tu retrouves tes forces. Tu es épuisée, c'est normal que tu te sentes faible. Mais ça va aller je te le promet.**

Il semblait triste et sincère en même temps. Tous les visages autour de moi étaient peinés. Jane et Alice sanglotaient en me voyant dans cet état. Heidi et Jasper essayaient de les réconforter, en vain. Je sentis alors mes dernières forces me quitter. C'était la fin. Je le sentais. Pour partir heureuse, je regardais alors la personne que j'aimais plus que tout au monde et que j'aime encore. Celle qui a réussi à faire battre mon cœur, celle qui m'a donné goût à la vie, celle pour qui j'ai survécu, celle à qui j'appartiendrais toujours. Edward. Mon Edward. Ma vie, mon éternité, mon bien-aimé, mon âme-sœur, mon cœur, mon TOUT...

**- Je suis désolée, pardonnez-moi, leur demandais-je dans un murmure, puis en me tournant vers Edward, je laissais échapper mes dernières paroles avant de sombrer. Pardonnes-moi... Je t'aime...**

**PDV D'EDWARD**

Nous venions juste de quitter Bella en pleine forêt, moi à contre cœur, car elle ne contrôlait plus ses pouvoirs. Cela m'a anéanti de la voir ainsi souffrir. Elle semblait si faible et si forte à la fois. Je la revois encore à genoux sur l'herbe en train de nous supplier de partir. C'était abominable ! Et dire que c'est de ma faute... C'est toujours de ma faute. Je ne suis bon qu'à faire souffrir les gens qui m'entoure et que j'aime. Surtout la femme que j'aime, surtout ma Bella. Nous étions tous retournés à l'intérieur du château car Démétri et Aro nous expliquaient que dans une situation comme celle-là elle pouvait tout détruire sur son passage sans le vouloir. Nous nous trouvions devant une baie vitrée du rez-de-chaussée, face à la forêt, pour pouvoir surveiller les dégâts du pouvoir de ma bien-aimée. Tous les autres vampires étaient toujours dans la salle des fêtes avec Marcus et Caïus.

Soudain il y eu une sorte de vague de puissance qui fit trembler le sol. C'était elle, j'en étais sûr ! Nous vîmes ensuite plusieurs arbres s'écrouler, mais nous étions trop loin pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Nous entendîmes ensuite un hurlement des plus terrifiants. Il était plein de douleur et de peine. C'était le hurlement de ma Bella !

**- Il faut aller l'aider, dis-je en me retournant vers Aro. On ne peut pas la laisser souffrir ainsi, c'est insupportable !**

**- Je suis sincèrement désolé Edward, mais on ne pourra rien faire tant qu'elle ne sera pas calmée. Nous connaissons sa puissance et on ne peut pas se permettre de se rapprocher d'elle dans ses moments de faiblesses. Je ne suis même pas sûr que nous soyons vraiment à l'abri ici, me répondit Aro en détournant son regard vers la forêt.**

Une suite de hurlements s'enchaîna alors, suivie par de nombreuses vagues de puissance, plus forte à chaque fois. Les arbres tombaient devant nos yeux et bientôt ils n'en restaient que très peu qui nous séparaient de la vision de Bella. Jasper souffrait toujours, même loin de ma bien-aimée. Il était assis par terre et Alice était à ses côtés en train de le réconforter. Mais nous savions tous que cela ne marcherait pas tant que Bella ne serait pas de nouveau maître de ses émotions et de ses sentiments.

Soudain, au lieu de sentir une vague de puissance s'abattre sur la forêt et ses alentours, ce fût une vague de chaleur que nous vîmes, et elle se dirigeait dangereusement vers nous.

**- Baissez-vous, nous hurla Démétri.**

Nous obéissions alors tous, tandis que la chaleur faisait éclater la baie vitrée et les autres fenêtres, le sol tremblait, puis la chaleur s'évapora petit-à-petit. Nous nous relevâmes tous en même temps et nous tournâmes vers Démétri.

**- Désolé, nous dit-il. Je connais très bien les pouvoirs de Bella et je savais ce que cette vague de chaleur signifiait alors j'ai voulu vous mettre en garde !**

**- Merci, répondit Carlisle. Sans toi nous serions dans un sale état.**

Démétri sourit et reporta son attention dehors. Je me tournais alors moi aussi et fus stupéfait de voir la scène qui se tenait devant mes yeux. Bella était là, en plein milieu d'une forêt dévastée, à genoux. Il ne restait que des cendres autour d'elle. Toute la végétation qui nous séparait de sa vue avait été détruite. Elle semblait encore instable, donc Aro décida d'attendre encore un peu avant d'aller la retrouver. Jasper se leva et regarda dehors.

**- Elle semble se calmer, nous expliqua-t-il. Mais elle souffre encore beaucoup, nous devons encore attendre.**

Nous vîmes alors Bella se lever, mais une fois debout elle s'écroula au sol et ne bougea plus. Je regardais Carlisle, qui lui regardait Aro. Ce dernier nous dit de patienter encore un petit moment avant d'aller la rejoindre. Ce qui nous décida à aller la retrouver furent les paroles de Jasper.

**- Elle ne ressent plus rien, cria-t-il. Il y a un problème, il faut y aller !**

Nous partîmes donc tous à vitesse vampirique vers l'endroit où se tenait mon ange. Elle avait les yeux presque fermés, on voyait bien qu'elle luttait, elle était vraiment mal en point. Une fois arrivés auprès d'elle, Démétri se mis à genoux à côté d'elle et lui caressa la joue. Je le haïssais à ce moment. Il pouvait la toucher et pas moi car j'avais peur qu'elle me rejette, qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi. Jasper me regarda, il avait dû sentir ma haine soudaine, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Démétri brisa alors le silence.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, je suis là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu vas t'en sortir, lui dit-il tandis que Carlisle s'agenouillait aux côtés de la femme que j'aime.**

**- Elle est très faible, je ne sais pas si elle va tenir encore longtemps, c'est comme si ses forces la quittaient, c'est vraiment bizarre, annonça ce dernier pendant qu'il l'examinait.**

**- Je suis désolée, nous dit-elle dans un faible murmure que nous entendions tous. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, je suis désolée...**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, lui dit Aro en s'agenouillant à son tour à ses côtés. Nous allons tout faire pour que tu retrouves tes forces. Tu es épuisée, c'est normal que tu te sentes faible. Mais ça va aller je te le promet.**

Aro était sincère je le lisais dans ses pensées, il aimait vraiment Bella comme sa fille. Alice et Jane éclatèrent en sanglots devant cette scène touchante tandis que Jasper et Heidi essayaient de les réconforter. J'observais toujours mon amour, elle semblait de plus en plus faible à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Tout le monde était autour d'elle. Carlisle ne savait pas quoi faire. Je lisais dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait jamais vu un vampire dans cette état, mais pour lui s'était dû à de l'épuisement et à un gros choc émotionnel. Nous devions alors attendre que ça passe car il n'y avait pas de remède...

Je ne savais pas comment réagir, j'aurais tellement voulu la prendre dans mes bras pour pouvoir la consoler et lui dire à quel point je l'aime et que tout allait s'arranger. Mais je ne le fis pas. C'est Démétri qui s'occupait d'elle maintenant, je l'avais bien compris. J'avais lu dans ses pensées qu'il considérait Bella comme sa petite sœur et qu'il la protègerait quoiqu'il arrive car il l'aimait. En même temps qui ne pourrait pas aimer un être tel que Bella ?! Ce petit bout de femme... Elle est si fragile et si puissante à la fois, en la regardant on ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer et de vouloir la protéger. Elle est comme ça. Elle attire peut-être le danger, mais elle dégage beaucoup d'amour, de gentillesse, de bonté, de confiance, de force et de fragilté. Elle est merveilleuse...

Puis, sans que je m'y attende, elle repris la parole.

**- Je suis désolée, pardonnez-moi, nous demanda-t-elle dans un murmure en fixant le ciel, puis en se tournant vers moi elle continua à parler. Pardonnes-moi... Je t'aime...**

Ces paroles furent les dernières qu'elle prononça, puis ses paupières se fermèrent et elle sombra, tel un ange qui va rejoindre son paradis...

* * *

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !!! Qu'en pensez-vous ???

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires très encourageant !!!

REVIEWS PLEASE XD

A la semaine prochaine...


	7. Chapitre 7 : Attente

**CHAPITRE 7 : ATTENTE**

**PDV D'EDWARD**

Bella venait de sombrer. Nous étions tous là, en train de la regarder. Nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Un vampire ne peut pas mourir de cette façon. C'est impossible. Seul le feu peut nous détruire. Or, elle est toujours là, devant nous, allongée par terre au milieu de cet enfer. Personne ne bougeait. Nous attendions... Mais rien ne se passait. On aurait pû croire qu'elle avait quitté ce monde car elle ne respirait pas, mais comme chez nous, les vampires, respirer n'est pas une nécessité, cela ne comptait pas. Alors nous attendions, que pouvions-nous faire d'autre ? Nous étions tous figés, telles des statuts, attendant un geste de la part de mon ange, un signe, n'importe quoi qui nous prouverait qu'elle est toujours là, qu'elle ne nous a pas quitté. Démétri fût le premier à réagir.

**- Bella ? Bella ?! BELLA ! Cria-t-il. NON ! Mais faîtes quelque chose ! On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Bella, tu m'entends ? Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu m'entends ? Tu ne peux pas... Tu n'as pas le droit... Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner... Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner... Tu comptes tellement pour nous... Pour moi... Je t'aime tellement Bella... Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes comme ça, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, bâts-toi ! Je veux que tu te battes, tu m'entends ? Bâts-toi ! Ne nous laisses pas comme ça, pas maintenant ! Tu as tellement de choses à vivre encore. Tu es tellement jeune. Tu n'as pas encore vécu. Tu n'as même pas encore connu l'amour avec une personne. Tu dois connaître toutes ces choses merveilleuses que la vie peut offrir avant de t'en aller. Tu es immortelle. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu n'as pas le droit... Je refuse... Je refuse de te laisser t'en aller comme ça... Je refuse que tu me quittes... J'ai besoin de toi Bella, est-ce-que tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Tu es le soleil de mon éternité. Depuis que tu es arrivée, toutes mes journées sont ensoleillées grâce à toi. Tu me rend heureux. Je connais enfin le bonheur à tes côtés, même si c'est en tant que frère, cela me convient, tant que tu es là ! Alors je t'en supplie Bella ne me laisses pas tout seul... Reviens... Fais-le pour moi, s'il te plait...**

Je n'en revenais pas de la déclaration qu'il venait de faire à ma Bella. Il l'aime. Bien plus qu'un frère aime sa sœur. Mais il préfère l'aimer en tant que soeur, que de ne pas l'aimer du tout ! D'un côté je l'admire pour ce qu'il vient d'avouer devant tout le monde, mais d'un autre côté j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de le démembrer, car c'est de MA Bella qu'il parle. Le femme que j'aime plus que mon éternité, plus que tout au monde. Il aime la même personne que moi. Bien que mes sentiments sont, sans aucun doute, bien plus fort que les siens, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'elle l'aime aussi. Ils avaient l'air d'être si proche dans les pensées que Démétri m'a fait partager, sans le vouloir. Je suis jaloux. Je m'en rend bien compte. Mais je m'occuperais de ce détail plus tard, pour le moment je dois me concentrer sur la guérison de Bella.

Démétri était toujours à genoux, à côté de mon amour, et sanglotait sans que les larmes puissent couler. Cela me faisait de la peine de le voir comme ça, mais intérieurement, j'étais exactement dans le même état. Je ne pouvais pas montrer mes faiblesses aux autres. Ils ne devaient pas les connaître. Jasper en était conscient grâce à son don mais ne disait rien. Il était figé, comme les autres. Carlisle semblait reprendre ses esprits car il tourna la tête vers Aro, qui lui était perdu dans ses pensées.

_***Ma fille ! Elle vient de nous quitter ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Elle ne peut pas ! Un vampire ne peut mourir de cette façon ! Mais en même temps elle est restée si humaine que ce serait tout à fait envisageable ! Mais je ne veux pas y croire ! Je veux qu'elle me revienne ! Elle m'est tellement précieuse...* (Aro)**_

**- Aro, que veux-tu dire par : "elle est restée tellement humaine" ? Demandais-je, ne comprenant pas son raisonnement.**

Tout le monde me regardait. Ils ne comprenaient pas trop ma question, mais ils se doutaient tous que j'avais dû entendre ça dans ses pensées. Aro sembla alors sortir de son état second et me fixa.

**- Heu... J'ai pensé cela car Bella a gardé beaucoup de son humanité. Par exemple elle doit manger comme un humain, mais doit parfois boire du sang, elle doit dormir de temps en temps, elle peut rougir, pleurer et sûrement faire d'autres choses encore, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de les découvrir.**

**- C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle est dans cet état, en conclu Carlisle. Si elle a gardé de son humanité, elle peut alors sûrement tomber dans l'inconscience, dans une sorte de coma. Ce qui expliquerait qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Maintenant, nous ne pouvons pas être sûr à cent pour cent que ce soit cela, mais se serait logique, en effet.**

**- Qu'en penses-tu qu'elle va se réveiller ? Demandais-je à mon père.**

**- Je n'en sais rien. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. A mon avis, la seule chose à faire est d'attendre. Nous devons attendre qu'elle se réveille. Qu'elle soit prête à affronter la réalité, car elle doit sûrement être dans une sorte de coma, puisque les vampires ne peuvent pas mourir de cette façon. C'est la seule explication que j'ai pour le moment, mais je vais chercher au cas où quelque chose nous échapperait, me répondit Carlisle.**

**- Très bien. Je la ramène à l'intérieur, il serait préférable de ne pas la laisser là, dis-je en me penchant sur Bella pour la prendre dans mes bras.**

**- Je t'accompagne, me dit Aro. Je vais te montrer où est sa chambre pour que tu puisses l'emmener.**

J'acquiessais avec un hochement de tête, et nous repartîmes tous à l'intérieur du château à vitesse vampirique. Je tenais fermement ma Bella dans mes bras. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir la reprendre à nouveau dans mes bras, sauf que la situation n'est pas la meilleur. J'aimerais tant qu'elle ouvre ses magnifique yeux or avec cette petite touche d'argent. Elle est tellement exceptionnelle ! Et en plus elle se nourrit comme les humains. On aura vraiment tout vu avec elle ! Cette pensée me fît sourire. Il n'y a qu'elle pour être aussi différente. Elle est Bella. Elle est l'ange des ténèbres.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Bella, Aro me montrant le chemin. Il m'ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes dans une fabuleuse chambre. Elle ressemblait vraiment à ma bien-aimée. Simple, mais magnifique. Je la déposais sur un somptueux lit en or. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait tant elle avait l'air paisible. Je m'assis donc à ses côtés et lui caressa la joue. Aro qui était toujours là, me regardait avec compassion.

**- Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi Edward, me dit-il. C'est pour cela que je vous ai invité à ma réception. Elle ne m'avait jamais réellement parlé de vous, mais nous savions qu'elle vous connaissait. Elle nous a juste dit qu'elle vous avait rencontré quand elle était humaine, et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de l'un de vous. Bien évidemment, je savais que c'était toi, puisque les autres étaient tous en couple. Mais je n'ai rien dit, car je voyais bien qu'elle souffrait et qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Mais elle a fini par se dévoiler à Démétri, car ils sont très proches donc elle avait une entière confiance en lui, et aussi à Alec, car ce dernier l'a aidé à enfouir ses sentiments et ses émotions au plus profond d'elle-même, comme ça elle ressentait moins la douleur de votre abandon. Mais malgré cela je la voyais toujours triste, bien qu'elle essayait de paraître joyeuse et de bonne humeur avec nous, le soir quand elle retournait dans sa chambre nous l'entendions tous souvent pleurer, et cela nous faisait vraiment du mal. Alors j'ai décidé, avec l'accord de Marcus et Caïus, de vous conviez à notre fête pour qu'elle puisse vous revoir. Je pensais qu'elle allait vous pardonnez car elle vous aime vraiment tous, et du coup qu'elle serait de nouveau heureuse car elle vous aurait retrouvé, mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme je l'espérais...**

**- Ne te culpabilises pas Aro, lui dis-je pour le rassurer. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait le mieux pour Bella. Et moi et ma famille t'en sommes très reconnaissant car sans toi nous ne l'aurions jamais retrouvé puisque nous pensions qu'elle était morte...**

**- Merci Edward, me dit Aro. Mais ce que je voulais te dire surtout c'était que Bella a fait part de ses sentiments pour toi à Démétri et Alec, et je peux te dire qu'elle t'aimait plus que tout, et qu'elle t'aime toujours, malgré sa douleur et sa colère. Ne lui en veux pas trop. Si tu savais ce qu'elle ressent pour toi, tu n'en reviendrais pas !**

**- Mais je croyais qu'elle ne t'avait pas vraiment parlé de nous, alors comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle m'aime ? Demandais-je, touché par cet aveux.**

**- Car j'ai le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées des gens en les touchant, mon cher, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?! Me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Et en serrant la main de Démétri et celle d'Alec, j'ai eu la retranscription de leur conversation avec Bella sur toi et ta famille. Voilà comment je sais ce qu'elle éprouvait et ce qu'elle éprouve toujours pour toi Edward. Si je t'ai fait venir ici, à Volterra, c'est pour que toi et ta famille puissiez lui redonner le sourire, la rendre heureuse. Car même si avec nous je sais qu'elle est heureuse, elle ne l'est qu'un peu, car son esprit vous est dédié, et son cœur t'est réservé. Elle ne survit que pour toi Edward, prends-en conscience avant de juger les actes qu'elle a pu faire ou les paroles qu'elle a pu dire. Elle a été aveuglé par son pouvoir tout à l'heure, mais toi comme moi avons bien entendu ses dernières paroles qui t'étaient destinées, à toi, l'élu de son cœur.**

Ses paroles me laissèrent sans voix. Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de la personnalité d'Aro. C'est comme si en rencontrant Bella, il était devenu gentil, compréhensif, aimant, et qu'il n'était plus le vampire assoiffé de pouvoir que nous avions connu avant. Comme quoi les gens peuvent changer...

**- Je vais te laisser maintenant, me dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je te la confie, prends soin d'elle. Je vais rejoindre les autres qui sont restés en bas et aller informer les vampires qui sont encore à la réception de ce qu'il vient de se produire. Je ferais en sorte que tu ne sois pas trop dérangé car je sais que tu as beaucoup de temps à rattraper avec elle. Et surtout n'oublie pas qu'elle t'aime, et que quand elle était encore humaine elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi...**

Et il sortit de la chambre avant même que j'ai pu répondre quoique ce soit. Que voulait-il dire par : "quand elle était encore humaine elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi" ? Il faudra que je lui pose la question. Mais pour le moment je préfère ne pas perdre un seul instant avec ma Bella. Elle m'a tellement manqué. Je l'aime tant. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle m'aime encore ! Quand elle se réveillera, car je sais qu'elle va se réveiller, il le faut, je lui dirais combien je suis désolé de l'avoir quitté et combien je regrette. Je lui dirais que c'était la plus grosse erreur de mon éternité et que je ne compte pas la faire une deuxième fois. Je lui dirais qu'elle est tout pour moi et que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Je lui dirais que j'ai souffert de ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés, ainsi que toute ma famille. Je lui avouerais que si je suis parti c'était pour la protéger et que tout ce que j'ai dit je ne le pensais pas du tout, car vivre loin d'elle et sans elle ce n'est pas vivre, c'est survivre. C'est essayer de respirer quand il n'y a plus d'oxygène à votre disposition. C'est essayer de ne pas pleurer quand on repense à la perte de l'être le plus cher qui existe à vos yeux. C'est se forcer à sourire quand la vie est cruelle et que la seule envie que vous aillez est de quitter ce monde pour rejoindre votre âme-sœur. C'est lutter chaque jour un peu plus contre la dépression et le désespoir. C'est essayer de ne pas sombrer quand tout est perdu. C'est rester en vie pour honorer la mémoire de la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde. C'est survire pour elle, pour Bella, pour ma Bella...

Voilà ce que je lui dirais. La vérité. J'étais toujours en train de lui caresser la joue. J'ai tellement hate qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Hate de la revoir sourire et d'entendre sa voix qui résonne comme une somptueuse mélodie dans ma tête. Elle est tellement belle. Déjà humaine, elle surpassait de loin les plus jolies filles, alors vampire, Rosalie peut aller se cacher !

Je me levais et me plaçais à ses côtés sur le lit pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras. Je lui mis sa tête sur mon torse et déposais un bras autour de sa taille. Son odeur était toujours aussi fabuleuse, même si son sang ne m'attirait plus du tout, et sa peau toujours aussi douce. Même vampire, elle était restée elle-même, Bella, ma Bella.

Quelqu'un vînt frapper à la porte avant d'entrer.

**- Salut Edward, me dit Carlisle avant de venir près du lit. Comment va-t-elle ? Y a-t-il eu une amélioration de son état ?**

**- Non, toujours aucun signe de vie, lui répondis-je sans cacher ma tristesse.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va se réveiller ce n'est qu'une question de temps. En attendant je voudrais que tu la surveilles, c'est préférable que quelqu'un soit en permanence avec elle pour vérifier si il y a des améliorations. Et je sais que tu vas vouloir tenir se rôle, cependant, ne négliges pas ta santé Edward, n'oublie pas d'aller chasser.**

**- Oui, rassures-toi, j'irais chasser, mais pour le moment je préfère rester avec Bella. C'est elle qui compte le plus. Je veux lui accorder toute mon attention.**

**- Je comprend. Si cela peut t'aider tu devrais lui parler car il est prouvé scientifiquement que les personnes dans le coma ou dans un sommeil profond, comme doit sûrement l'être Bella, entendent ce que nous disons. Alors ouvres-lui ton cœur Edward, dis-lui ce que tu ressens, je suis sûr qu'elle appréciera.**

**- Merci Carlisle, je vais appliquer ton conseil.**

Sur ce, il quitta la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Je me surpris à avoir un sourire aux lèvres. Sans doute car je vais pouvoir me dévoiler à la femme que j'aime et qu'elle m'entendra. Elle pourra enfin connaître l'étendue de mes sentiments pour elle. Elle était toujours dans mes bras, aussi immobile qu'une statut de déesse. J'enlevais ma main de ses hanches pour pouvoir lui caresser le visage et les cheveux.

**- Bella, comment te dire avec des mots ce que je ressens pour toi. Moi même je ne sais pas comment traduire cet amour débordant qui remplit mon être de joie et de bonheur. Cette sensation d'être humain en ta présence, de revivre à travers chacun de tes gestes, chacun de tes baisers, chacune de tes caresses, chacun de tes mots, chacun de tes regards. Cette envie que j'ai de te protéger, de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de te toucher, de te faire partager tout cet amour qui m'envahit chaque jour un peu plus, si cela est possible. Je voudrais tellement que tu te rendes compte de l'importance que tu as pour moi. Sans toi je ne peux pas vivre. Tu es ma vie Bella, tu es mon éternité. Sans toi je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même, je ne suis rien. Quand tu es là je suis le plus heureux des hommes. J'ai besoin de toi pour exister. Tu es la femme que j'ai choisi, celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde, celle qui fait revivre mon cœur mort, celle qui m'éblouit à chacun de ses sourires, celle pour qui je donnerais tout, même ma vie. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est pour que tu comprennes à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir quitté, je me rend compte maintenant de l'erreur que j'ai faîtes et je suis prêt à tout pour la réparer, alors je t'en supplie pardonnes-moi. Laisses-moi t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Laisses-moi prendre soin de toi. Laisses-moi revenir dans ta vie et te prouver que je suis digne de ton amour. Je voudrais tant que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous deux, sachant que comme nous sommes vampires tous les deux, se sera encore mieux car je n'aurais plus peur de te blesser. Alors laisses-moi une seconde chance mon ange, j'ai tellement besoin de toi et de ton amour...**

Si j'aurais été humain je sais qu'à cet instant j'aurais pleuré, mais comme ma condition ne le permet pas je ne peux rien exprimer. Je lui fîs un baiser rempli d'amour sur le front, en espérant qu'elle ait entendu ma confession, et lui fredonnais sa berceuse, comme quand nous étions dans cette même position sur son lit à Forks.

D'un coup, je vis ce que j'attendais depuis un long moment. Ma Bella venait d'ouvrir les yeux...

* * *

Et voilà la suite !!! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ???

REVIEWS PLEASE XD

A la semaine prochaine...


	8. Précisions

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Je tenais à vous envoyer ce message car beaucoup d'entre vous pense que j'ai arrêté ma fiction, mais **_ce n'est pas le cas_** !

Je suis à la Fac et donc j'ai préféré me concentrer sur mes révisions et mes examens ces derniers temps...

Mais heureusement, **_je suis maintenant en vacances_** puisque j'ai terminé :)

C'est pourquoi je voulais vous prévenir que **_le suite devrait être publiée au plus tard la semaine prochaine_** !

Voili, voilou :D

Sur ce, bonne fin de journée et à **_très bientôt_**...


End file.
